1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one known image-recording method, images are recorded by applying an ink to an intermediate transfer member to form an intermediate image and transferring the intermediate image to a recording medium (hereinafter also referred to as an “intermediate transfer type image-recording method”). In recent years, with the growing demand for high-speed recording, intermediate transfer type image-recording methods for recording high-quality images at high transfer speeds have been studied. In intermediate transfer type image-recording methods, image quality depends greatly on transfer efficiency with which an intermediate image on an intermediate transfer member is transferred to a recording medium. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-83317 discloses a method for improving transfer efficiency using a liquid composition containing polymer particles. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-83317 discloses that transfer efficiency is improved by lowering the surface temperature of an intermediate transfer member below the melting point of the polymer particles of the liquid composition and thereby reducing adhesion of an intermediate image to the intermediate transfer member resulting from melting of the polymer particles.